


Occupational Hazard

by VileVenom



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: High Heels, M/M, cross dressing, inspired by music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VileVenom/pseuds/VileVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil in heels.<br/>That's really it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Occupational Hazard

**Author's Note:**

> The result of [this video](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dj6kcpys_Tg), a funny conversation with [Doreans](http://doreans.tumblr.com), and a need for more goofy fics of cross dessing Cecil.
> 
> ALSO, [CARRO DREW THIS GORGEOUS PIECE](http://goddess-in-green.tumblr.com/post/75878883362) after I posted the fic and video. Y'all should go check it out.

Cecil smirked down at his feet, twisting to the left, then to the right to get a good and proper look at the shoes on his feet. He and Carlos had been chatting more recently about expanding their relationship a bit more in the bedroom, and one thing the scientist had admitted to enjoying a fair bit was (with cheeks flushed bright red) men in high heels. And, really, who was Cecil to deny the man something so simple?

Of course, he couldn’t just let the idea go at just heels. Oh, no. He’d gone all out, buying stockings, a garter belt and a nice pencil skirt to go with the heels. He would have also worn a proper blouse, but all the ones he’d tried on at the store had fit oddly around the shoulders, and were far too loose around the chest. Instead, he settled with one of his work shirts, accompanied by a tie.

Yes, he thought gleefully, brushing hair out of his face and adjusting his glasses as he heard the front door of the tiny town house he shared with Carlos open and close.

"Cecil? I’m home," Carlos called out needlessly, Cecil’s smirk only growing as he smoothed down his skirt.

"I’m in the bedroom, Carlos," he returned in a sing-song voice, turning towards the door, "And I have a surprise for you."

He heard Carlos pause in the front hallway, probably with his hands still outstretched as he hung up his lab coat. “A surprise?” He sounded pleasantly curious.

"Yes! But you’ll have to come here if you want it," Cecil hummed, placing his hands on his hips.

Carlos’ footsteps echoed through the little townhouse, pausing for only a moment outside the bedroom door, before Carlos slowly pushed it open.

"Hi," Cecil cooed at Carlos’ dumbstruck face, wiggling his fingers flirtatiously at the scientist.

"Cecil," Carlos breathed, visibly swallowing as he took in the sight of his boyfriend, "You look…"

"Gorgeous?" Cecil teased, shifting as he began to walk towards Carlos. "Yes, I-" he squealed as his heel slipped on the polished wood of their bedroom floor, his arms pinwheeling through the air as he tried to catch himself before he fell.

"Cecil!" Carlos’ voice had lost all of the breathy quality it had to it when he’d first walked into the room, only to be replaced with an edge of shock and worry as Cecil plummeted gracelessly to the floor.

"Ow," Cecil grunted, shoving himself to his knees as he rubbed at his sore tailbone, taking survey of the new run in his stockings, and the tear in his skirt.

"Are you all right?" Carlos asked, knelt in front of his fallen boyfriend.

"That was not how I imagined that going," Cecil sighed, fingering the loose threads already fraying from the torn edge of his skirt.

A light chuckle emanated from Carlos as he cupped Cecil’s jaw and pressed a kiss to the radio hosts’ cheek. “You just need practice. That’s all.”

Cecil perked up a little at that, his smirk returning ten fold. “Are you going to help me practice?”

"I would be disappointed if I didn’t."


End file.
